


A-Z B.A.P Drabble

by NomDae



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Not sure what im going to write so I dont now how to tag it, anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomDae/pseuds/NomDae
Summary: I just wanted to try this to see If I could manage actually doing it. This will be a collection of drabble inspired by a random word matching the letter of the day starting from A and hopefully ending at Z.Will be a mix of fantasy, fluff, angst or anything I feel at the time.I've tagged the main ships I like writing about I hope they all end up getting written.





	1. A for Appetite (Zelo)

A for Appetite  
Disappointment flooded Zelo as he continued to rip through the meal laid out on the long table, it was all so beautiful set out as if it was for an old time king and his guests, the giant leg of mutton, the full roasted pig and piles of fruit made into small pyramids, there were golden goblets of wine and giant loaves of bread but it was lacking, nothing tasted as it should. Animalistically he tore off the flesh of the cooked hog but it gave him little satisfaction the taste was close to rubber flooding his mouth, the urge to gag was ignored as he continued to stuff his mouth with anything that was in reach, the sweet potatoes weren't sweet anymore, the grapes tasted like tiny balls of rot and the cheese nothing but disgusting mold. He begged and hoped this wasn’t happening that it was all a lie, he didn’t mean what he did he needed to do it, he was going to die if he didn’t. The sudden growth spurt wasn’t him hitting puberty like he tried to tell himself he knew that for sure now and couldn’t help the tears that began rolling down his face. Zelo didn’t know this was going to happen he just didn’t want to die, the were trapped there, the cave was so cold and Youngjae hyung he, he had already passed away from the fall there was nothing else.  
Loud sobbing turned into horrid screeches as he threw the table against the wall in a fit of rage, that was a big mistake as multiple footsteps pounded to his direction, the monster inside wailed with glee because the answers to his hunger were running towards him, the small part of the human that’s left sobbed for the lives that were about to be taken and couldn’t stop his body from cracking, stretching and growing larger, claws grew from his fingers and fangs pointed past his lips the addition were the antlers crowning his head.  
His appetite was about to be satiated and it sounded like there were enough to save for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelo is a shifting Wendigo, hence his slight connection with his human side but the more he consumes human flesh the more he will lose himself.


	2. B for Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word is brothers but has a more family feel also slight Bangdae

B for Brothers   
The crowd was screaming, the loud low bass rippled through him and the adrenaline was pumping quickly around his body. “B.A.P, B.A.P!” The chanting continued and it was close to the time for them to go out and greet the thousands of fans who have come to see them. He took a glance to their youngest Zelo was shaking his legs out and jumping up and down on the spot in a way to warm up. Jongup doing almost the same but adding a couple of voice warmups as well. Youngjae swayed side to side warming his voice as the stylist done last minute touches to his outfit and Himchan holding his best friend the fan to help him through the heat up to his face as the makeup artist tried to tell him to stop because it was messing up his make up and Himchan argued it was his sweat. Lastly Daehyun looked up to the eldest, Yongguk was shaking his head trying to get into the mood, it had been a while since he had been on the stage but excitement was rolling off him but Daehyun could also feel the fear, he could now see it in his leader’s eyes when they made contact with his. A large smile met Daehyun’s lips and he made his way over to his hyung, “You don’t need to be worried Hyung, We are here with you we have all missed you and babys are waiting to finally see you again.” Yongguk shook his head and gave a small smile in return “What if they realize I wasn’t worth the wait or-” Daehyun cut him off with a tight hug and a loud whine “Hyung we love you, babys love you and we can’t wait to see you back on stage we aren’t a full family without you” the rest of the group saw this loving moment and followed the movement making a big giant hug around Yongguk until he whined about needing to breathe.  
Reluctantly they all let go and stood in a circle holding their hands out and waited for Yongguk to put his on the top and do his little pep talk.   
“Show them we all belong on stage, show them our bond is strong and show them B.A.P is here to stay!”   
“B.A.P FIGHTING!”


	3. C For Crossdress

C for Crossdress  
“I’m not sure how I feel about this.” Himchan groaned as he pulled on the tight black dress that had been picked out for him “It’s going to be embarrassing as hell and i’m already sweating a river, this also looks like i’ve just strapped black tape around me” Youngjae shushed him by plonking the long black wig on his head and moving it into the correct position. “Jongup will enjoy this, that dress shows off your thighs and Junhong better well reward me, I’m not wearing these panties for no damn good reason” Youngjae’s mumbles turned to curses as he noticed his package bulging through the lace panties. “Do you think I should tuck?” Himchan only blinked not sure what that even meant and as sure glad they gave him a simple lace thong because Youngjae’s looked all kinds of complicated with a corset looking back. “You need to tuck, or the tightness gets a bit too much around your dick when its all tied up, unless you’re into that kind of thing.” Daehyun speaks up from behind Youngjae and Himchan almost asked where the rest of the outfit was he was suddenly feeling very over dressed. The top Daehyun was wearing had a thick collar around his neck with silk that stopped just under his pecs there was a large opening showing his chest where he was wearing a black lace bralette, the top also had long sleeves made of a see through mesh type material and had thick bracelet type cuffs, his bottoms matched the bra and with the lack of bulge Himchan guessed he had tucked now realising what it meant. “Why did I get actual clothes and you two are just wearing lingerie not that i’m complaining or anything.” The eldest of the three questioned as Youngjae slipped a pale yellow babydoll robe on that was so transparent and light it looked as if nothing was on anyway but the corset black panties looked good showing through and the visibility of Youngjae’s nipples made it just that little bit more alluring. “Well I wanted to start you slow anyway since it’s your first time, you also weren’t sure about this idea so I didn’t want to scare you too much, though man I have this pink lingerie set that would so damn good on you” Daehyun smiled as he fixed Youngjae’s long wavy light brown wig. “Perfect.” Youngjae returned the favor by helping Daehyun with his dark brown wig and nodded when it was right.   
“I look like a milf from a low budget porn video and Youngjae looks like my daughter who is sleeping with my boyfriend behind my back and I catch them but then it doesn’t matter because I enjoy group sex.” Himchan mumbled as he shifted on the spot trying to get used to the heels that were now strapped to his feet. “So where am I in this porno?” Daehyun questioned as he slipped his legs into his thigh high boots.   
“Well you’re the friend who is staying over because you just broke up with your boyfriend and needed a place to stay, you just so happened to wake up from the noises and saw what was happening, you tried to be quiet and touch yourself but we heard you moan and got you to join in as well.” Suddenly they were all laughing and Youngjae excitedly hit Himchan on the shoulder “Now I KNOW that you watch way too much Porn,” The older man shook his head in protest. “You don’t need to watch a lot of it to know the cliché scenarios.”   
“Well I think we are all done now” Youngjae giggled before pulling out his phone and snapping pictures of the other two catching them by surprise. “Who do you think will get here first?”   
Daehyun looked over at Himchan before pulling his own phone out and moving next to the black haired man putting his face in the nook of his shoulder and smirking up at the camera while he took the photo making sure that Himchan’s face was also clear, the other looked as if he was moaning and they both laughed when Daehyun sent it to their group chat. “Probably Jongup” Himchan and Daehyun said in unison and Youngjae laughed before taking a selfie of himself pouting while looking at the camera and angled it up just right so his outfit was also showing. He added the caption ‘Oppas come play with us we miss you!!’ and also sent it to the group chat. After a few more teasing photos of all of them on the bed together had been sent the door finally opened to reveal a beet red Jongup huffing for breath looking like he had just ran a few miles.   
“Called it” Daehyun laughed only for it to turn into a small squeak when he noticed Yongguk behind Jongup looking stone cold and wearing his best suit “Oops, Yongguk had an important meeting” Daehyun whispered to Youngjae the younger nodded as Zelo appeared too with a questioning look, “Junhong was having an interview.” Himchan nodded “Jongup was meeting someone about buying that dance studio, this was meant to be our dress rehearsal remember since they were all busy”.   
All three on the bed groaned at their own stupidity for getting all excited on the wrong day when Yongguk’s voice snapped them out of it.   
“ Looks like we have to think up of a good punishment for these lovely ladies now don’t we.”   
The younger two males nodded with smirks clear on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae's outfit [ Top ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9f/c4/b7/9fc4b734c927be7f74859c456895d5a3.jpg) [ Bottom ](https://67.media.tumblr.com/c060cf48880ff0a1854f474a64471de6/tumblr_nwnf61MaOQ1tlo1lwo1_500.jpg)  
> Daehyun's without the extra stuff [ X ](https://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2016/11/ad_227652380-e1480542770145.jpg?quality=80&strip=all&strip=all)   
> Himchan's Dress [ X ](http://rs.164851.mrsite.com/images/thumbs/0000000839116_600_0.jpeg)


	4. D for Diminished (banghim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit chapter, shit day sorry

D for Diminished  
When you’re born your heart is whole, as you get older you start dividing space for different things or people. I saw a small comic type strip one day where a teddy bear had found a broken female bear and to repair her he gave parts of himself to get her all fixed up but when she woke she saw this broken bear with his missing parts and didn’t like him.   
I feel like that bear, i’ve given all my parts away and they were taken but not fully appreciated but he’s still broken too we are stuck in this sick cycle, i give him something and he moves it on, towards someone who will never love him.   
Yongguk doesn’t love me but I love him, Yongguk loves Junhong who is happily straight with the cutest and sweetest girl he went to school with, they are so filled with puppy love and it hurts me that one day it might end and they both could turn bitter at the idea of love like me.   
The age difference between them makes it worse i've tried to tell Yongguk he’s just infatuated with Junhong that it's just a weird line between caring too much and loving but the burn in Yongguk’s eyes when he looks at Junhong when he thinks no one will notice makes me believe he is in love and in lust.   
The sad thing is Junhong doesn’t realise Yongguk is losing himself and Yongguk doesn’t care that i’m breaking away trying to fix him, every night I let him use me as he moans Junhong under his breath a part of me gets taken, every time he cries drunk into my arms because Junhong was out with her again a part of me gets taken and everytime he kisses me I hope that it’s me he really does see when his eyes open but it never is.   
For once I wish he would call Himchan and mean it just one time he should wake up and think of me first thing in the morning because one day i will be diminished to nothing and I won’t be there anymore.


End file.
